The Dark Side of The Moon
by xoInfinityxo
Summary: After the Giant War Percy discovers secrets about his past he never knew and he discovers new powers that he never thought would be possible for him to obtain. One being his ability to change into a wolf. With new threats arising will Percy be able to protect the ones he loves? Or will Camp Half-Blood crumble at his feet? Percabeth, BoO hasn't happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! I had originally written this story on my other account last year, but I deleted it because I just got too busy to update. Anyways, I hope you like it, I've rewritten it, and tried to make it better (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 1**

Saying that Percy couldn't sleep was an understatement.

He wasn't even tired, let alone trying to fall asleep. His mind was racing with thoughts as he stood wide awake in his cabin, staring up at the bright moon overhead. This had been happening frequently, ever since the Giant War ended. He just couldn't sleep.

He didn't know how he did it. He would stay up for countless hours, sometimes not even getting a dose of shut eye, and not being phased by it the next day. Annabeth asked if he was okay, since he had mentioned his recent sleeping behaviors, and he would also say he never felt better.

He considered talking to Chiron about it, since it was obviously not normal behavior.

But here he was, sitting by his window as he stared up at the moon. He felt…attracted to it. Like it was a magnet pulling to him, like he needed to get closer to it. Unfortunately, he didn't have a spaceship. Images of the Giant War filled his mind, but for some odd reason it didn't bother him.

He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. 3:43 a.m. He let out a soft sigh before turning back towards the window. He didn't understand why he couldn't sleep, and more importantly, why he wasn't feeling the effects of not sleeping.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window; maybe if he forced his eyes shut, he could sleep for a while. He tried to do what Annabeth had encouraged him to do, heavy breathing. He slowed his breathing down and listened to only the sound of his heart and his breathing going up and down. He thought he could feel himself slowly dozing off, but the sound of a sudden howl interrupted his peace of mind, and he jumped almost a full foot.

His eyes widened as he stared out into the dark night, searching for the source of the howl, but unfortunately, he couldn't find it.

He sighed and closed his eyes again.

_You're just hearing things now, Perce. That's what happens when you get no sleep. _

Surprisingly, he drifted off into a slumber, the first one he's had in weeks.

"Percy!" someone chimed, as Percy was walking towards the pavilion for breakfast. His stomach rumbled as he turned around facing the blonde haired, grey eyed daughter of Athena.

"Hey Wise Girl," he commented, smiling at his girlfriend. Annabeth grinned back, and slipped her hand into his as she caught up with him.

"Did you sleep last night?" she asked, looking up at him as the two of them walked towards the pavilion. Percy almost laughed, of course that would be the first thing she would ask him. She was always worrying about him; he wanted her to worry about herself before she even thought of worrying about him.

"Surprisingly, yeah," he said while smiling down at her. Happiness spread across her face.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, relief filled her eyes. Percy chuckled and nodded.

"Probably just nerves from the war," he said while shrugging, "but I guess I'm over it now."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows together like she always does when she's thinking, and shook her head.

"But you weren't even _tired_," she pointed out, "that's not normal, even for a demigod."

Percy shrugged again, but his train of thought shifted as the smell of wonderful food filled his nose. His stomach rumbled again, which caused Annabeth to laugh.

"Hungry, Seaweed Brain?" she said. Percy playfully pouted at her for making fun of him, but she gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading over to her siblings.

Percy smiled as she walked away, a light blush rising to his cheeks. He loved Annabeth, he was sure of that, and sometimes he forgot how lucky he was to have her.

"Percy!" Frank said, while slinging an arm over his shoulder. Percy laughed, happy to see his friend so happy.

"Hey man, what's up?" Percy asked his friend who had now grown into his role of praetor of the Roman camp. He almost looked godlike.

"The food here is so much better than Camp Jupiter's," Frank whined, causing Percy to laugh. He was glad that the demigods from the Roman camp could now visit when they wished without a war breaking out. He was glad to see everyone _finally _at peace now that the war was over. Although, a demigod can never really be at peace can they?

"That's a rough deal," Percy teased, "I guess we're just better than you."

Frank stuck his tongue out at the raven haired boy and followed him through the line to sacrifice their food.

"Where's Hazel?" Percy asked while glancing around the pavilion for her.

"I'm not sure, probably with Nico," Frank said, "he's been having bad nightmares recently, and she's trying to comfort him."

Percy sighed, worried for the quiet boy. He'd been acting extremely strange around him ever since the war and Percy didn't know why. He felt like he couldn't even hold a conversation with him anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked his burly friend. Frank cracked out a smile.

"Great, to be completely honest. Better than I have in years."

"I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks. How about you?"

"I guess I've been good," Percy shrugged, earning a confused look from Frank.

"You guess?" he questioned. Percy nodded.

"I dunno, I'm happy, but I can't sleep at night," he continued. Frank frowned at his friend's news and shook his head.

"Those nightmares suck, man," he said, "I had them the first week back. The images just don't go away."

"They're not nightmares," Percy said as he sacrificed the best looking strawberries on his plate to the gods.

Frank stared at him strangely.

"They're not?" he said as the two boys walked away from the fire to head towards their tables. Frank didn't feel exactly comfortable sitting with the other Ares children, since he technically was a child of Mars, so Percy let him sit with him at the Poseidon table.

"No, I just can't sleep. Period," Percy said as they sat down. His stomach rumbled at the sight of the stack of blue pancakes in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Frank pressed.

"Good morning!" a cheery voice chimed in, interrupting their conversation. Hazel walked over to the two, and sat down next to Frank.

"How are my two favorite boys doing?" Hazel asked, causing them both to laugh.

"Whoa, what's gotten you in a good mood?" Percy asked while taking a bite from his pancakes.

"Nico is doing so much better," Hazel said as a grin pulled on her lips. Percy smiled, his heart lightened at the news. Nico deserved happiness; he just hoped he'd get it soon.

"That's great, Hazel," Frank said while kissing her cheek. Hazel opened her mouth to say something, when Jason came running into the pavilion, with Piper and Leo hot at his heels.

"Percy!" Jason called. His face was scrunched up in worry, his eyebrows pressed together as he ran over. He was panting heavily, as if he just ran a marathon.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Beach. Now," Jason breathed out. Percy glanced at Frank and Hazel, confusion written across their faces as they all stood up to follow Jason. The whole pavilion by now was watching in curiosity as they jogged towards the beach. Annabeth stood up and followed them, obviously not going to miss out on this.

"What happened?" Percy tried to ask, but Jason didn't need to explain when the beach came into view.

There was a silver wolf, about double the normal size of a regular wolf, standing on the beach. The water from the ocean lapped up around her paws, but the wolf didn't seem fazed by it. Percy had no idea what this had to do with him, but the wolf's intense stare seemed to lock on him.

The wolf had amber eyes that almost seemed to glow, as she fixed her gaze onto Percy. It made Percy want to run and hide behind a tree. A silver chain hung from around her neck, the chain had a pendant the shape of a wolf sitting in a howling position.

"She was asking for you," Jason murmured to Percy when the seven demigods arrived at the beach. A crowd of other demigods had formed a little ways up the hill as they watched in curiosity. Chiron was among them.

Percy was confused. A wolf was asking for him? What did that mean?

"Percy Jackson," the wolf barked, startling Percy. She could talk? He supposed he'd seen weirder things in his life, but never a talking wolf.

"Uh, yes?" he said and took a step forward. The wolf never let her gaze drift to anywhere but Percy, and to say it was intimidating was an understatement.

"My name is Luna," the wolf continued, "and you are a very important member of my team."

Confusion filled Percy's mind. Team? What team?

"What?" Percy blurted. Luna took a step forward and the demigods behind Percy tensed.

"Don't touch him," Annabeth warned, although Percy could sense the uncertainty in her voice. Luna didn't seem to pay attention to her, and she took another step towards Percy. Percy felt like he should be scared of her, but he just wasn't. He felt almost…comforted by her?

"Take another step and we'll attack," Jason warned, his voice quivering slightly. Luna once again, disregarded their warnings and gently nudged Percy's hand with her nose. Her nose was wet and cold, but she nudged his hand like any pet dog would, trying to get their owner to pet them.

The demigods behind Percy all pulled out their weapons and Percy turned to them.

"Guys, stop," he said, "she's not our enemy."

"Percy," Annabeth hissed as her eyes darted between him and the wolf uneasily, "you don't know that."

"To confirm his thoughts, I am not here to attack, I am merely here to recruit one of my most important team members," Luna said, turning her attention to Annabeth. If Annabeth was fazed by Luna's intense stare at all, she didn't show it. Percy couldn't read her expression, but he knew Annabeth Chase was not one to become scared by a talking wolf.

The other demigods did not have the best poker face.

"What do you mean recruit?" Percy asked, looking down at the wolf who was staring up at him, almost like a puppy dog would.

"My dear, you're a Night Warrior," Luna said simply, like she was telling someone the weather.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"Only a few demigods are chosen, seven happens to be the number this time around, but nonetheless, you were born a Night Warrior. You happen to be my most valuable member at the moment, but unfortunately, you are much farther behind with your training than the other six members," Luna said.

"Wait what?" Percy said, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Is Percy some sort of ninja?" Leo questioned, earning a glare from Percy. Now was not the time for jokes.

"No, Percy is not a ninja," Luna said, and Percy could've sworn her saw her smile. Can wolves smile?

"But I do need to take him with me for a while," Luna said, "he'll be back soon enough, but he has a lot of catching up to do."

Dread suddenly filled Percy's mind. He didn't want to be taken away from his home again. He just got back.

"Where are you taking him?" Annabeth pleaded quickly. Guilt filled Percy's heart as he turned to her. Her eyes were filled with desperation as she glanced between him and Luna. His heart felt like it was about to hammer out of his chest.

"Don't worry, young demigod," Luna assured her, "he will be safe."

"Percy," Annabeth breathed out. Percy didn't know how he could stop this so he ran over to Annabeth and hugged her tightly. He felt like he needed to go with Luna. The same feeling he got from the moon was tugging at his chest right now.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered, only audible for Annabeth. She clutched his shirt as if she was holding onto him for dear life.

"You'd better," she said. Percy leaned back and grinned at her.

"When have I ever not come back?" he said. Annabeth looked like she wanted to punch him, but instead she leaned forward and kissed him. Percy wished he could stay like that forever, but Luna barked impatiently, and he pulled away.

"I guess I'm going," he said softly to the other demigods before following the wolf.

"Percy, you can't just go," Hazel pleaded, but Luna was already leading him away. Percy glanced back and bit his lip, not sure of what to do.

"We can have Chiron stop her or something!" Piper called.

"I promise that I am not your enemy," Luna said to only Percy once they were standing near the ocean. Percy only nodded. He felt like he already trusted her, but why?

"Hold onto my chain," Luna commanded and Percy reached forward to take a hold of the silver chain around her neck.

Before Percy could process what was happening, a flash of light blinded him, and suddenly everything was black.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~stay beautiful~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth**

Percy disappeared along with the wolf (Luna was it?), before anyone could protest. Annabeth wanted to scream. She had _just _gotten her Seaweed Brain back and now he was ripped away from her again. Gods, couldn't they just live in peace for once?

"No!" she cried as soon as they were gone.

"Chiron!" Piper called, but Chiron and the other demigods were already running down to the spot where Percy once stood.

Annabeth felt panic rise in her chest. She didn't trust that wolf, and she didn't understand why Percy did. She thought his senses were better than that after everything they've been through, but she's never seen him more calm.

"Where did she take him?" she murmured to herself, as desperation clung to every word that rolled off her tongue. Chiron appeared next to her, his hand resting on the side of his face as he looked lost in his thought.

"I don't know, Annabeth," he said, "I had heard stories of Luna, but never thought to see her in person."

Annabeth stared up at the centaur, as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Is he really in safe hands?" she asked, her eyes scanning Chiron's face.

"Yes, Luna isn't an evil spirit, but I'm only concerned for the tasks she'll put Percy up to," he said, "she likes to push her warriors."

"Tasks?" Jason asked, "what tasks?"

"Luna has her warriors fight off enemies that don't even come near demigods. Sometimes it may be an easy task or quest, other times it may not be. Usually her tasks are at night when they are most powerful, but that doesn't explain why she would take Percy midday," Chiron explained.

Annabeth wanted to cry, but she held her composure. She was a daughter of Athena, she couldn't be caught crying, but the urge to was overwhelming. How long would Percy be gone? She couldn't take it if it was another six months, like Hera had taken him before.

"How long will he be gone?" Frank asked, stealing the thought right out of Annabeth's head.

"Usually they only leave during the night and are back by morning, but Luna wouldn't have taken Percy midday. I've had demigods in the past as Night Warriors, Luna's warriors, and she's never taken them midday, even when she needs to train them," he explained.

"Great, so Percy is gone and we have no idea why," Annabeth said, the bitterness dripping off of her words. Piper put an arm around her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, he always is," she said. Annabeth was annoyed by now. She was annoyed with everything. Why did Luna have to come and take him? She thought they were done with all of this crap. Although, being a demigod comes with its twists and turns, there are plenty of other demigods for Luna to take. Why Percy?

"He'd better be," Annabeth said bitterly.

"Trust what I say Annabeth," Chiron said, "he's in good hands."

Annabeth sighed and stared out at the ocean, thinking of her Seaweed Brain and wondering where he was, more importantly, when he would return.

**Percy**

It took him a moment to regain his full consciousness before he realized he was in a different surrounding. Percy was no longer on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, but at the top of a hill. He was staring up at the sky, which was bright above him, and he suddenly realized he had the most pounding headache.

He groaned while sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed a small fire pit, unlit, and surrounded by logs which he assumed were used as benches. The small fire pit and benches were in the center of what seemed like grassland. There was a cherry tree nearby, but other than that, nothing else lay at the top of the grassy hill. The hill overlooked the ocean, but no other land was in view.

Luna was nowhere to be seen and Percy wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. He had probably fallen right into a trap.

_Great going, Percy. _

"Perseus," someone said and Percy turned around from his sitting position. Luna was standing before him. He felt somewhat relieved and a little stupid for jumping to conclusions.

"Hi," he said stupidly. He didn't really know what else to say, "Where are we?"

"Howl Hill," Luna said simply, "this is where you and the other six Night Warriors will meet for your quests and training."

Percy's stomach dropped at the word "quests". It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but he thought he would be given at least a little while longer for a break after the war.

"And who are these Night Warriors?" Percy questioned before standing up to his feet. He felt a little dizzy from his sudden transportation here.

"You'll meet them momentarily," Luna said while circling him. Percy felt like in any other normal situation, he would've felt suspicious of what was going on and would've suspected a monster attack, but he just _didn't_. This was strange.

In six flashes of light, six teenagers suddenly stood before Percy, and he was taken aback by how quickly they had arrived.

The first one that Percy's eyes landed on was a girl, she looked around his age, maybe a year or two younger, but her dark hair was tied back in a curly ponytail with two loose strands hanging by the sides of her face. Her eyes were as dark, if not darker, than her hair, and she was dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans. She had olive skin, similar to Nico's, and Percy wondered if she was Roman, the purple giving a hint that she was.

Her gaze fell on Percy, and she narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

The guy next to her had his arms crossed across his chest. He stood tall above her, probably a good 6'2. He had light brown hair that seemed to be matted down, and his eyes were a light brown to match his hair. He had a blood red shirt on, complimented by jeans. He didn't even acknowledge Percy's existence.

What was with these people being so intimidating?

Although, when Percy's eyes fell on the guy next to the tall boy, his nerves instantly relaxed. This boy was chatting away, his eyes lit up as he talked to the girl next to him, as if they hadn't just teleported from wherever they came from, as he finished the conversation they must've been having before.

He gave off a vibe similar to the one Leo gave Percy. Carefree and happy. This boy was shorter than the intense one next to him, probably a 5'11. He had bright red hair, complimented by bright green eyes. His skin was pale and his face was covered in freckles. He had on a green shirt. He was babbling on about something with the girl next to him.

Percy almost had to take a double take when his eyes fell on the girl next to him. She looked like a replica of Annabeth. Her curly blond hair was down, unlike Annabeth who always wore hers in a pony tail, and her stormy grey eyes lit up with amusement as the ginger haired boy continued telling her his story. She had a plain yellow top on.

The next girl was _very _pretty, and Percy immediately dubbed her as a daughter of Aphrodite. Her dark auburn hair was down in pretty waves, complimented by her light complexion. Her blue eyes were soft and kind as she also listened to the talkative boy. Light makeup covered her face, enhancing just the right features. She was dressed in a light pink shirt and jean shorts.

The last one was also a girl. She had light blonde hair that it was almost white, and her eyes were a piercing blue, that Percy felt like she could turn him into an icicle just with one stare. Her hair was down, and as straight as a pin, she complimented it with a light blue bandana around her head. She had a shirt to match her bandana and jeans.

Percy wanted to comment that they looked like a rainbow with all of their shirt colors, but he decided against it.

"Listen up," Luna barked, interrupting the redhead's story. The six teens turned to pay attention to Luna, some of them started realizing Percy was here, and murmur went about the group.

"This is Perseus," Luna said and nodded her head towards Percy. Percy didn't know if he should wave or introduce himself. These were not your average demigods, he could tell. The tall boy snorted when Luna said his name, and Percy frowned. Was something wrong with his name?

"He is the son of Poseidon," Luna continued, eyeing down the boy in the red shirt.

"Whoa," the redhead said, "that's sick."

Yep, definitely reminded Percy of Leo.

"Yes, indeed," Luna said, "he is here to join our group, like I told you before. So I expect you welcome him with open arms, since he is technically, your leader."

Percy had been the leader of many things before, but he look he got from the two demigods at the end, Purple Shirt and Red Shirt, made him a little uneasy. The other four smiled at him, and he felt welcomed, but the two at the end stared at him with such disgust that he wanted to immediately confront them about it.

He wasn't scared of them, he was almost as tall as Red Shirt, and just as muscular, if not more muscular, than him. So what was there to be scared of? But Purple Shirt, seemed just as dark as Nico was before the war. Cold and heartless. That gave Percy an eerie feeling.

"Uh, hey," Percy said, "by the way, I'd prefer Percy, if that's okay." He shot Luna a look, and she only nodded. He didn't know if she'd be offended by him asking to be called Percy.

"Hi Percy!" the girl with the auburn hair said, "I'm Skylar, daughter of Aphrodite. We've heard a lot about you." Percy gave himself points in his head for calling her parenthood.

"I'm Jake," Redhead said stepping forward, "son of Hephaestus, and by far the coolest person here." Percy wanted to laugh. No wonder he and Leo resembled each other personality wise. They had the same dad.

The girl with the bright blue eyes scoffed and shook her head.

"You wish," she said and then turned to Percy and smiled at him, "hi, I'm Kendall, daughter of Hermes."

Percy smiled back at her, her eyes becoming less intimidating as she smiled at him. He no longer felt like he'd be turned into an icicle.

"I'm August," Annabeth-look-a-like said, stepping forward, "daughter of Athena."

_I knew it. _Percy congratulated himself again. He was just that good at picking up parentage.

Purple Shirt and Red Shirt remained quiet. Purple Shirt continued giving Percy the deadliest glare, that made him want to curl up into a ball. Her eyes were so dark; he couldn't tell what emotion was hidden behind them.

"Go ahead," Luna urged, "introduce yourselves. Remember what I warned you about."

Percy bit his lip as he waited for the two to say something. It was silent for a few moments, and Percy swore he heard Luna growl from beside him. Red Shirt was the one to speak up first.

"Derek. Son of Ares. Mess with me, I'll beat your face in," he grumbled. How lovely, Percy thought. He wasn't on the best terms with Ares, ever since his first encounter with him so many years ago.

"Thank you, Derek," Luna said and then turned her attention to Purple Shirt, who still seemed to keep her gaze looked on Percy.

"I'm Angelia. Daughter of Apollo. Only my friends can call me Angie, which means if you call me Angie, I'll show you what pain really feels like," Purple Shirt scowled, as if the hatred dripped off of every word.

Apollo? Percy would've never guessed she was a daughter of Apollo. If anything, he would've guess either Kendall or Skylar were daughters of Apollo, but not this girl. She was dark and cold, and gave off a vibe like Hades. But definitely not Apollo, the god of the sun.

"Nice to meet you, too," Percy said, earning a laugh from Jake. If he was smart, he would've kept his mouth shut, since Angelia gave him the deadliest glare after he made that snide remark, but he was getting annoyed.

He had just met these two, yet they already hated him. He understood Derek's issue. He was a son of Ares, which meant he was always mad, but a daughter of Apollo?

What did he do to this girl to make him hate him already?

"Percy needs to be trained," Luna said, interrupting whatever horrible thing Angelia was going to say, "Jake, do you think you could help him out the first couple of nights?"

"Sure thing, sugar," Jake said. Percy almost laughed, but the look he received from Luna said otherwise.

"Wait, _nights_?" Percy questioned, "how long am I going to be here?"

"Oh yeah, he has his _precious _camp to get back to," Angelia sneered.

"Angie, be nice," August hissed to the dark eyed girl. Angelia only rolled her eyes and looked the opposite way. This time, Percy glared at her. He didn't appreciate her offending his home.

"Not long, Perseus," Luna said, "only two or three. You need training."

"Just let him go," Angelia continued, "we don't need him here to slow us down."

Percy frowned, feeling his blood boiling.

"Hey, if you've got a problem why don't-"

"Angelia, go with Derek and Skylar on your task today. Remember how we talked about that yesterday?" Luna commanded. A tone of warning was in her words. Angelia made sure to give Percy one last hateful glare, that he reciprocated, before walking off with Derek and Skylar, the Aphrodite girl. Percy had no idea where they were going, but he was glad the two who seemed to hate him were leaving.

"I am sorry about that," Luna said to Percy once the three were gone.

"It's okay," Percy said.

"Angie's been in a bad mood for years, don't take it personally," August said to Percy. Percy wanted to say that being in a bad mood was an understatement, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Can you four give Percy the layover?" Luna asked, "I have something to complete today."

"Of course," August said.

Luna barked something, before instantly disappearing in a flash of light, just like how they had arrived, Percy assumed.

"So you're our new recruit!" Jake exclaimed while slinging his arm around Percy's shoulder. Percy smiled.

"I guess so," he said, "although, I'm very confused."

"We were too when we were recruited," August assured him, "but there's a lot to explain, so while we train you, we'll try our hardest to make it less confusing."

"Thank you," Percy said while cracking a grin.

"Now come on," August said leading him, Jake, and Kendall towards what looked like a gate, "you have some training to do."

**I hope you liked it! Any thoughts? By the way Percabeth will be coming up soon I promise! Please review (: **

**~stay beautiful~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews they made me want to update again so here you go! I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO :(**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy**

Percy thought the training at Camp Half-Blood was hard his first year, but training with the Night Warriors felt like he was holding up the sky again.

It wasn't anything he couldn't do, he was just tired already. Maybe it was because of his lack of sleep.

"Come on, Perce!" Kendall called while waiting at the end of the finish line with a timer in her hand. August had led them through some magical gate that had teleported them to the training grounds. He had currently raced through a jungle while spears were thrown at him (courtesy of Jake), and then he had to fight of a manticore (which was a hologram, but had the same physical effects as a real manticore would have, explained to him by August), and now he was sprinting as hellhounds chased him. He had to dodge tree branches, and jump over fallen trunks.

And just to make it fun, he was barefoot.

When he reached the finish line, the whole illusion of the forest disappeared and they were standing in a bare opening like they had when they first arrived to the training grounds.

"Damn, record breaking," Kendall said while reading the time.

"Faster than me?" Jake questioned while grinning. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Jake, you have the slowest time," she said. Jake shrugged and smiled.

"I'm proud of it, babe."

Percy sensed some sort of chemistry between the two, but he couldn't pick up whether it was romantic or sibling-like.

Percy smiled a bit, happy to be paired up with the Night Warriors that actually liked him. He couldn't imagine what he would be like if he was stuck with the two that hated him.

"Oh, here are your shoes," August said while grinning before handing Percy his sneakers. He laughed and thanked her before putting them on.

"So can you guys explain what this all is?" Percy asked as Kendall handed him a water bottle. Instead of drinking it, Percy dumped it over his head, instantly feeling much more refreshed than he would have if he had drank it.

"Well, basically, there are usually seven or six demigods chosen after the last generation of Night Warriors has died off, to take their places. They're chosen at birth, so technically we've been them our whole life, but Luna calls for us at different times," August started to explain.

"We're the cool ones!" Jake exclaimed, causing the four demigods to laugh.

"Anyways," August said while rolling her eyes, trying to hold her laughter back. Damn, she reminded Percy of Annabeth.

"Every Night Warrior is called upon before they turn eighteen, you just happen to be the last one called upon," she explained, "I was called when I was eight."

"_Eight?_" Percy said, "wow." August nodded.

"Jake was called when he was thirteen, Kendall when she was fifteen, Derek when he was ten, Skylar when she was eleven, and Angie's been here since she was two years old," she continued.

"Really?" Percy asked. The three of them nodded.

"Luna practically raised her, but that's another story," Kendall said. Percy bit his lip, thinking of the dark eyed girl, and all of the secrets that hid behind the blackness of her eyes.

"Anyways," August continued, "you're chosen, and now we need to complete small tasks and quests for Luna when she needs us, and right now, we need you more than ever. Favlos is Luna's arch enemy. He basically has a group of his own warriors, and I've overheard Luna talking with the other members of the Lunari Panel, and they think he's going to start a war, which is why we need to be ready to fight."

Oh great, another war. Percy groaned and wanted to sit down.

"Another war," he grumbled. August pursed her lips together and frowned.

"We know you just came from a war, Perce," she said, "but we really need you."

Percy wasn't one to abandon people when they needed him most, even though he just left Annabeth _again _back at Camp Half-Blood.

"I know," he said, "but I still don't see why I'm the leader or whatever the hell Luna said I was."

"You're the son of Poseidon," Jake said simply like it was obvious, "the moon is closely related to the ocean, therefore, you are the most powerful."

Percy had never taken into account of the moon and the tides. He sighed, still annoyed that he had to take part in _another _war.

"Is that why I couldn't fall asleep for like the last few weeks?" Percy questioned, looking at the other four demigods. They all nodded, smirks pulling at their lips.

"That's a side effect. Eventually you'll be able to sleep again, but most of our tasks are at night, when we're most powerful, so those usually take all night," Kendall said. Percy groaned and they laughed again.

"I need my sleep!" he protested.

"You'll get used to it," Jake said while patting his shoulder, then turned to August, "What's next on Percy's training list?"

"Archery," August said while looking at some sort of list. Percy groaned once more.

"I'm so bad at archery," he said.

"Don't tell Angie that," Kendall laughed, "just another thing for her to pick on you for."

Percy frowned as August handed him a silver bow and arrow, which was surprisingly lighter than he expected it to be.

"What's her deal anyways?" Percy grumbled thinking back to the dark eyed girl who seemed to have unbelievable hatred for him that he just didn't understand.

"We don't really know, to be completely honest," August said as Kendall and Jake went to set up the targets that Percy was expected to hit by the end of his training session.

"When Luna told us you were coming, Derek was angry because he didn't like the idea of another guy in the group. Especially not you because he knows you're more powerful than him and he doesn't like it," August said. Percy smiled slightly, but shook it off.

"He'll get over it eventually, but we don't know what Angie's problem is. She was at first, excited when Luna said we were getting a new recruit, but as soon as Luna said your name and that you were a son of Poseidon, she got real quiet, real fast," she continued, "and she's been scowling at everybody ever since. I guess Luna talked to her about it separately, but none of us heard what was said. Have you ever seen her before? Like maybe there's some past connection?"

Percy shook his head, trying to think back as far as he could remember.

"Not that I know of," he said, "I've never seen her before."

August shrugged, and by then the targets were set up where they needed to be. Percy's jaw almost dropped, but he composed himself not to look too shocked. He was expected to shoot that far?

At camp he could barely make the ten-foot mark without almost taking a poor camper's head off in the process.

These targets were a good fifty feet away.

August laughed, hearing Percy groan from next to her.

"It's not that bad," she said, "besides that bow and arrow should help you out."

Percy didn't know what she was speaking about, but he lifted the bow, and focused on the first target that Jake and Kendall were standing dangerously close to. He wanted to tell them to move, because he didn't trust himself, but they seemed pretty content with where they were.

"So I'm just supposed to go with them there?" Percy asked. August laughed again and nodded.

"Go for it."

August was right. For some reason, Percy could sense the winds, what direction they were going, and where he needed to aim his arrow so it would actually hit the _target_, and not Jake's head.

He didn't know what came over him, but he got a surge of confidence, and let go of the arrow, not having to check twice of his aim.

And to his surprise, it landed only a few inches away from the bullseye.

"Nice Perce!" Jake called and Kendall gave him a thumbs up.

"What the…" Percy trailed off, and August walked over while smiling.

"Perks of being a Night Warrior," she said, "naturally your aim is almost perfect."

Percy stared at her and then back at the bow and arrows he was holding.

"Then why was I so bad in camp?" he pouted, unknown of his secret talent. August laughed again, and shook her head.

"Only with _these _bows and arrows," she said while taking a hold of the bow, "they're made of lunar metal, the same thing our armor and other weapons are made out of. They automatically give us certain powers, unlike other weapons, like the ones you used in camp."

Percy stared at her once again and groaned. His brain hurt. He longed to be back at Camp Half-Blood with his friends, not that he didn't like the three demigods training him, it was just a lot of information to process.

"So there are certain weapons that make us more powerful?" Percy asked. August nodded, and soon Kendall and Jake were standing next to them.

The thought of Camp Half-Blood rang a bell in Percy's mind. These demigods were all children of Greek gods.

"Wait," he said, and the three demigods turned to him, "why don't you guys go to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Luna took us in first," Kendall said simply, "no need to go there when we can stay here."

Percy looked around at the empty field, not seeing much to offer. He'd much rather be in a civilized place, than this grassy hill.

"Why didn't she take me in?" Percy asked.

"She knew you had another prophecy to fulfill," Jake said, "she couldn't take you away before they were completed. But now she can!"

Percy chuckled slightly, feeling slightly homesick already.

"So you guys just…live here?" Percy asked, once again looking around at his surroundings. The three demigods laughed, earning a confused look from Percy.

"Luna has her own headquarters. We don't just sleep on the grass," Kendall said while smiling.

"Oh," was all Percy said. He felt slightly dumb for asking all of these questions, but he was confused, and he had no idea what was going on, if he was being completely honest.

He then turned to them and grinned, feeling a sudden burst of adrenaline.

"So what's next on my training list?"

**Annabeth**

Even though it had only been a few hours, Annabeth was already feeling Percy-withdrawal. She knew she shouldn't be this paranoid, but she can only take so much from him being gone for six months, and she had a reason to be overthinking constantly.

What if Chiron was wrong and he never returned? What if he got hurt on one of those "tasks" Luna wanted him to complete?

She groaned and hid her face in her knees as she sat atop of a small hill that overlooked the ocean.

_Don't be so stupid, Annabeth. He'll be fine. _

This had been her and Percy's spot, ever since the Titan War ended; even before he disappeared the first time.

_The first time. _

Of course her boyfriend was the one who constantly disappeared.

"You okay?" someone said, and Annabeth thought of thanking them for breaking her out of her overthinking shell. She turned around to see Piper staring at her. Her choppy brown hair was put into her usual braids, and she looked at Annabeth with concern.

"Yeah," Annabeth sighed, "just worried."

Piper sat down next to her, and the two girls sat in silence for a moment or two.

"You can't worry this much. It's Percy. He'll be okay," Piper assured her, but Annabeth could only bury her face deeper in her knees.

If she had had any knowledge whatsoever on Luna, she wouldn't be as worried as she was. But she _didn't_, and that scared the Hades out of her.

She had never heard of the mystical wolf until this morning when she took Percy right from underneath her.

"How was he so calm?" Annabeth asked, thinking out loud, "he didn't even seem confused or worried. Nothing."

Piper shrugged and turned to look at her friend.

"I don't know. Maybe he knew her?" she suggested, but Annabeth shook her head.

"He would've mentioned her," she murmured, and Piper sighed.

"I'm sorry," Piper said sadly. Annabeth turned to her and frowned.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," she said, "I just wish he would stop _leaving_!" This earned a laugh out of Piper, and both of the girls ended up smiling.

"He'll be back soon," Piper said, yet again turning serious. Annabeth nodded and smiled sadly.

"I sure hope so."

**Percy**

The sun was starting to set, and the sky looked like it had been set on fire. He stared at it for a few moments while Jake tried to get the fire going at the small fire pit Percy had seen when he first arrived here.

They had finished his training for the day, which consisted of more sprinting through forests, fighting off holographic monsters, shooting archery from the tops of mountains to small targets at the bottom (the mountains were obviously magical too, which August had somehow summoned, she said it had to do with the training facility they were using?), and swimming, which Percy excelled at naturally.

Now the four of them sat around the small fire that Jake had eventually gotten going. It had grown a little bit colder since they sat down, but Percy didn't mind.

"Good job today, Perce," August congratulated him. Percy smiled and nodded to her.

"Thanks."

Before anyone could say anything else, three flashes of light blinded Percy and in their place stood Angie, Derek, and Skylar.

Percy wanted to groan, now that his two _favorite _were back, but he bit his lip to keep any nasty thoughts in his head.

"Hey guys," August greeted.

"I'm so tired," Skylar groaned before plopping down next to Kendall. Derek sat down next to her silently, without saying a word.

Percy was too nervous to make eye contact with Angie, but of course he looked over anyways. She shot him a look like daggers and sat down next to Jake silently.

"How was your trip?" Kendall asked Skylar, and then Skylar started explaining how they had to find a certain gem that Luna had wanted them to find. Percy smiled as she told the stories, her personality was extremely bubbly.

Unlike the other two members she went with.

"Anyways," Skylar said when she finished her story, earning an actual _smile _from Derek, "how was Percy's training?"

Angie scoffed from across from Percy, and Percy shot her a glare.

"I'm sure it was _wonderful_," she sneered and picked at her nails in the process.

"Yeah, it actually was, thanks," Percy replied back, making sure the sarcasm dripped off of his words. Angie looked up at him and gave him a look like he was a rotting pig. Weird analogy.

"Oh how nice. So you didn't mess it up? Like most of the things you do?" Angie asked, as an evil smirk made its way onto her face. Percy's blood rang in his ears.

"No, actually. It was great, probably better than you could ever do," Percy replied, making sure to reciprocate the same evil grin on his face.

"Oooooh," Jake chimed with a smirk on his face, earning deadly glares from the other four demigods who didn't know what to do.

"Guys," August said in a warning tone, "knock it off."

Angie disregarded her friend's warning.

"Really? You think you're better than _me_? Oh no, Mr. Saves Olympus has an ego, what a surprise!" Angie scowled as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh it's not an ego," Percy replied back, "you're just being a drama queen."

"You're a little shit you know that-"

"What's going on here?" a voice said, interrupting the impending fight. Angie and Percy turned to see Luna standing before them. When did she get here?

"Nothing," Angie grumbled while shooting a look at Percy. He ignored it.

Luna looked back and forth between the two, and a growl emitted from her mouth.

"Angelia. Come with me. _Now_," Luna growled, causing Angie's mouth to drop open.

"But- He-"

"_Now_," Luna hissed. Percy bit his lip from laughing as Angie reluctantly stood up and followed Luna away from the group. The others remained silent for a few moments before Jake finally spoke up.

"So…how's everyone's day?" he said, earning a couple laughs from a few others. Percy noticed Derek's eyes on him, and he looked away quickly. He probably didn't appreciate Percy insulting his friend, but Percy just averted his eyes.

After a few moments of mindless chatter, Luna came back over with Angie. Angie glared daggers at Percy as she sat back down next to Jake without a word.

"Percy," Luna said softly, as Jake persuaded Angie to join the conversation, "come with me."

She said it so softly only Percy could hear, so while the other demigods were too wound up in their own conversation, he stood up and followed her away from the group.

"I am sorry about Angelia," Luna said as Percy followed the wolf towards the cherry tree.

"It's okay, it was kinda my fault, too," he said while scratching the back of his neck, "I provoked it."

Luna shook her head, her ears perking up at the sound of laughter coming from the fire pit. Percy glanced back and was shocked to see both Derek _and _Angie _smiling_.

That was a rare sight. It made Percy feel almost guilty. They seemed happy with the three others and now Percy just came in and ruined the peace they had.

"Angelia is threatened by you," Luna said, "please do not take it personally. She will get over it."

Percy frowned and turned his attention back to the wolf.

"Threatened? Why?" he asked.

Luna smiled gently at him. He was starting to think wolves could smile, or maybe that was just his imagination playing a trick on him.

"You will find out soon enough, young pup. Now return to your friends. You have a long day of training tomorrow," Luna said. Percy wanted to protest, and find out why Angie was threatened by him, but he decided it wouldn't be best if he pressed Luna for it.

So he obeyed and walked back to the circle, sitting down quietly on his bench. He felt Angie's eyes on him, but he didn't look up at her.

He decided it'd be best if he distanced himself from her, since she obviously didn't want him around.

He just hoped he could return to camp soon. He missed his Wise Girl.

**So that's it for this chapter (: Any thoughts? Please review it would make me happy!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews they made me happy (: Also, to ForeverJelsa yes that author was me! I wrote this story a long time and didn't like how it came out so I'm re-doing it and thank you for your review (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO only the OCs**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy**

Percy almost leapt for joy when Luna told him that he could go back to camp that evening once he completed his training.

But he was instantly brought back down when she said the other Night Warriors would have to accompany him.

It's not that he didn't _like _the Night Warriors. He did. He liked Jake, Kendall, August, and Skylar.

The other two weren't that high up on his list. Especially since his little spitfire with Angie the night before, and he could've sworn she was out to get him. It made him a little uneasy, the way she glared at him, like she wanted him dead on the spot.

Derek on the other hand, was just a handful, just like Clarisse. Percy didn't do anything to _offend _him, he was just mad all the time.

Percy was unsure of how the other campers would react to six new demigods invading their camp. He was sure all of the Night Warriors' siblings would welcome them with opened arms; that's just how Camp Half-Blood was, but he wasn't exactly comfortable sharing his home with people who despised him.

"Percy!" August called, interrupting his thoughts as he shot a silver arrow at the target. Kendall had been training him in archery for the last hour or so, turning up the training a notch. So here he was, squatting on top of a tree branch trying to keep his balance while he aimed at the target on the ground below.

"Yeah?" he called, trying to keep his balance, causing Kendall (who was perched on the branch next to him) to laugh, earning an annoyed glare from Percy.

"Hurry up! We have one more thing for you to do and then we can go to the camp!" August called from down below. Percy's heart leaped when she said they can leave.

Only one more thing to do. Don't screw up, Perce.

Kendall had taught Percy how to hop branches in the process. Apparently, because they were Night Warriors, their balance was enhanced as well. So they could hop from branch to branch going either direction.

Kendall went first, leaping gracefully from each branch as her feet barely skimmed the branch before she jumped to the next one. She ended it with a graceful land to her feet. She then looked up at Percy and put her hands on her hips.

"Let's _go _Percy!" she called.

He chuckled slightly before trying to mimic her moves. His first jump was not so graceful and almost ended with him missing the branch. He steadied himself before hopping to the next one. He surely wasn't as graceful Kendall, but he landed on his feet at the bottom which was all he cared about.

Kendall had told him that Angie was the best archer being a daughter of Apollo and everything, but everyone thought it would be better if she _wasn't _the one to teach Percy how to shoot a bow and arrow.

They'd probably end up using each other as targets.

"So what's next?" he asked as he caught up with Kendall and August. August grinned, and Percy had to remind himself that she _wasn't _Annabeth. They looked like twins.

"Sparring," she said. Percy couldn't hold back the grin. Swordplay was his best skill, he was sure of it, and he felt so foreign in the other fields, like archery and leaning about his sudden "moon powers".

"Finally," Percy groaned, and the two girls laughed.

"Don't get too comfy," Kendall pointed out as they walked towards the training arena. Percy furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Why not?"

"This practice is with everybody," she continued. Percy blinked at her, not understanding what there was to worry about. Kendall rolled her eyes, but tried holding back the smile creeping on her face.

"_Everybody_, aka Derek and Angie," she said. Percy groaned, and they laughed once more.

"You're kidding me," he muttered, "I'm sure Angie would love to take my head off."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she tried," August said while chuckling lightly. Percy couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

They reached the arena and low and behold there was Derek and Angie in the middle of the arena, already suited in silver armor while equipped with silver weapons. Angie was holding a silver sword that looked heavier than she was, and Derek was holding an almost replica of the one she had; only it looked darker.

Jake and Skylar were there as well, also suited in silver armor. Percy assumed that the armor was made out of the special metal that they used, like the one in the bows and arrows to enhance their skills as Night Warriors.

The four of them looked up when the door slammed shut behind Percy, Kendall, and August. Percy could literally hear Angie's scowl from where he was, but he only smiled sweetly at her.

Kill them with kindness.

"Hey guys," Jake greeted as a mischievous grin made its way onto his face, "ready for some action?"

"Totally," Kendall said while rolling her eyes.

Percy smiled, and glanced over at Angie and Derek. Derek was talking to Skylar about something, but he didn't pay too much attention to what it was. Angie, on the other hand, was staring at the floor, kicking her feet as she did so.

Now that he was closer, Percy noticed that Angie's sword wasn't silver… it was tinted purple. He then looked over at Derek's sword and noticed it was a dark red. Percy looked at Jake's sword which he was swinging around dangerously, and August had to tell him to put it away before he took someone's arm off. He noticed his was tinted green.

The same colors of the shirts they were wearing the first night he met them.

"Hey," he said, interrupting Jake's conversation with the two blonde girls, "what's with the colors?"

The three demigods looked down at Jake's sword and then looked back at Percy.

"They're our lunar colors," August said simply, "they kind of represent us in a way. It's hard to explain. Mine is yellow, Jake's is green, Angie is purple, Skylar is pink, Derek's red, and Kendall is light blue."

Percy looked back and forth between Jake's green sword and him and then nodded.

"Hm," was all he said.

Luna suddenly walked into the room, silencing any conversation that was going on.

"Hello Luna," August greeted, and the silver wolf smiled at her. Percy was convinced now that wolves could smile. He couldn't be that crazy.

"Hello young pup," Luna greeted back, "I hope you're all doing well."

Everyone nodded.

"I'm doing _fabulous_ thanks for asking," Jake said, earning a few chuckles from the group. Luna smiled once more, before continuing with her talk.

"We're going to spar today. Small tournaments. Whoever wins gets a special prize," she said, and Percy hinted a sense of playfulness in her voice. He didn't know she could be so…relaxed.

After the hint of a special prize, a murmur broke out amongst the group, and Percy smiled to himself. This should be a piece of cake. Cake, he could use some cake right now, he hadn't eaten in the two days he's been here.

_Stay on task, Percy. _He scolded himself before turning his attention to Luna.

"Percy, come with me. We need to get you fitted for your armor," Luna said and Percy stepped forward to follow her, "the rest of you, I want you to warm up. Be ready by the time I'm back."

"Yes Luna," everyone said in unison before turning to each other. August and Kendall went to put on their armor, but Percy was led away before he could see what everyone was doing.

Luna led him to a room at the side of the arena guarded by silver doors. The opened easily and felt much lighter than Percy had expected. Inside of the small room was shelves of armor, weapons, anything a demigod needed to survive. You name it, it was in there.

Percy looked around the shelves in awe, admiring the silver and how perfect it looked. Everything in there looked brand new, as if it had never been used by anyone before.

"Whoa," Percy breathed. Luna turned and barked softly.

"I'm assuming you're impressed?" she asked, head cocked to the side. Her ears perked up as she waited for an answer. Percy nodded and smiled at her.

"It's amazing," he said. Luna's tail wagged slightly, like a dog's would.

"Come on, we need to fit your armor," she said. Percy followed her to the back of the room and she told him to grab the armor on the third shelf. This was also much lighter than it looked.

"Go ahead, put it on," she ushered him. Percy slipped the silver armor over his head, but unfortunately that's as far as it got. He couldn't pull it down any further.

"Luna!" he said as he struggled to get the armor off of his head. He heard chuckling come for the mythical wolf, as he finally got it off.

"I think that was too small," he said and a laugh slipped from his mouth as well.

"I think you're right," she said, "try the one of the fifth shelf."

Percy reached up the fifth shelf and pulled off similar armor, except this one didn't look like it was made for a kindergartener. He slipped it on over his head, and surprisingly, it fit perfectly.

"I think this one fit-"

Percy was cut off by the armor suddenly during a deep blue color, like the depths of the ocean. Luna wagged her tail again and looked up at him.

"I think we've found your color," she said and smiled again. Percy looked down at the dark blue, and instantly got homesick. He missed the ocean.

"So does this mean that everything I have will be blue?" he questioned. Luna perked her ears up once more.

"Yes," she answered simply, before trotting over to the weapons. Percy followed her towards the shelves and looked at them. He reached in his pocket and felt his fingers wrap around Riptide. He couldn't picture himself fighting with another sword.

"Luna?" he asked while the wolf looked through the weapons, probably deciding which one she thought would be best for Percy.

"Hm?" she asked, not turning around.

"Do I have to use these weapons?" he asked. Luna nodded before telling him to grab the sword on the second shelf. Percy sighed, feeling strange for not using Riptide. That had been his first and only sword, he didn't want to part with it.

He grabbed the silver sword that Luna suggested he get, and picked it up in his hands. It fit perfectly. It was the perfect weight, and felt almost exactly like Riptide did in his hands. As if the sword was confirming his thoughts, it slowly started to change a deep blue shade, starting at a deep blue color from the hilt until it faded to silver at the tip.

"Perfect," Luna said and then nodded for him to go out towards the arena.

Derek and Jake had already starting sparring, and Jake was holding his own out there. Percy walked over and stood next to August as they watched the two boys fight.

Derek was obviously taking the offensive role, and was jabbing his sword at Jake, but Jake was keeping up a strong defensive role as well, and the match seemed pretty tied.

Derek swung his sword towards Jake's feet, trying to knock him over, but Jake quickly deflected the move by hopping over his sword and hitting the butt of his sword to Derek's shoulder. Derek ducked down, and took the opportunity to swing his sword towards Jake's thigh. Jake hissed as the sword cut his skin, and that's when Luna called the game.

"Derek is the victor," she said. Percy gulped when he realized that they were going to actually try and hurt each other. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but he just prayed he wouldn't be up against Angie.

"Kendall and Skylar!" Luna called out, "you're up!"

Jake and Derek walked off of the arena, and surprisingly both of them were smiling. Derek patted Jake on the back as he said an apology, but Jake just laughed it off.

When they reached the bench where August, Angie, and Percy stood watching, Luna nudged a square of ambrosia towards Jake, and he gratefully took it.

Skylar's handwork with her sword was unbelievable. Percy watched as she spun her sword so quickly, deflecting any blows that Kendall had attempted to take towards her arm. The two girls continued on like that for a while; sending their swords towards their opponent's arm, until Kendall knocked Skylar out from under her feet and held the tip of her sword to her throat.

"Kendall is the victor," Luna said as the two girls waited for her to cal out the winner. They both started laughing as Kendall helped her friend towards her feet.

"August and Jake!" Luna called once they were off the court. Percy's stomach literally dropped as he realized what she meant. He dared to glance over at Angie who had realized the predicament they were in.

They'd have to fight each other.

Angie was scowling under her breath, but her eyes never left the arena. Percy turned his attention back to the fight.

August was the winner of their fight, since she outsmarted Jake and tricked him into going for her shoulder, but she threw him off by knocking him over on his side and pinned him down with her foot.

Classic Athena move.

Which meant that Percy and Angie were up.

"Percy, Angie, let's go," Luna said as the two were hesitant before going up. Jake gave Percy a warning look, but he ignored it and stepped into the ring.

"Don't get too cocky, Jackson," Angie scowled. Percy didn't respond. He didn't feel like stooping to her level right now.

"Fight!" Luna called, signaling the start of their match.

For the first few seconds the two of them circled each other, neither one of them not wanting to take the first move. Angie's dark eyes bore into his, but he didn't dare look away. He wouldn't give her any ideas that he was weak.

Percy glanced at her feet and noticed her stance. She was leaning towards her right…if he could get around to her left her could easily take her out. Luckily for him, she was the one who took the first move.

She lunged forward, aiming towards his arm, but Percy quickly deflected her move with the flat side of his sword. He tried to maneuver his way around to her left, but she was fast, and they spent the next few minutes jabbing at each other and deflecting the other's sword.

Angie then swung her sword a little too close to Percy's head than he would've liked, but he ducked just in time, and took this as an opportunity to kick her feet out from under her. She fell, startled by his quick moves, and Percy pinned her down with his foot to her chest, and his sword to her neck.

"Don't get too cocky, sweetie," he said, earning the deadliest glare from her.

"Get off me," she growled, and when Percy didn't move, she grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him.

Percy groaned when he landed flat on his back, and then looked up to see her standing over him.

"Next time you want to invade someone's home, don't," she growled and walked back over to the sideline. Percy rolled his eyes before standing up, being assisted by Jake and August.

Luna didn't announce a victor for that round, but stood silently watching the two.

"You alright?" August asked as she looked over at Angie who was murmuring something to Derek, who was only nodding and not saying anything.

"Yeah, I've been through much worse," Percy said while chuckling lightly.

"Warriors!" Luna announced, "it's time to go."

"But what about the winner?" Jake asked. Luna didn't respond and exited the arena without a word. Percy gulped. Did he upset her?

He didn't want to find out what happened to people who made Luna mad…

The warriors walked silently out of the arena, and only then did Percy realize that it was nighttime out.

"You're all going to Camp Half-Blood, I'm sure you are aware of this," Luna said, and the warriors nodded silently. Butterflies fluttered around in Percy's stomach as he anticipated going back to camp.

"You will be staying there for quite some time, I'm afraid," Luna said sadly, "for reasons that I will explain to you later. We will still meet at night, do not worry. But unfortunately you cannot stay here."

"But why?" Angie asked, and Percy glanced over to her. For once, she actually displayed some sort of emotion besides anger, and it was sadness.

"I will explain later, young pup," Luna said sadly, "as for right now, I need you to be on your best behavior. You are guests at Camp Half-Blood and if I get any complaints from Chiron so help me-"

"Luna," Jake said, "you don't have to worry. Since when are we ever not on our best behavior?"

His grin said it all.

"Just please, keep your eye on this one," Luna said while looking towards Jake.

"Hey!"

The warriors laughed quietly, but Percy was growing impatient. He wanted to get to camp, pronto.

"I assume one of you will take Percy with you when you travel there? He doesn't know how to use his powers just yet," Luna said.

"I got it," Jake said and slung his arm around Percy's shoulder, "we're bros."

Percy laughed softly.

"I'm sure you are," Luna said, and shook her head while a smile was present on her face, "good luck my warriors. I will see you soon."

And with that she was gone in a flash of light. It was silent for a few moments before Jake turned to the group.

"So who's ready to screw things up?!"

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't know PJO besides my OCs**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth picked at her food mindlessly, as she pushed a piece of chicken around her plate. She hadn't had much of an appetite ever since Percy left and she was feeling the dreadful feeling she felt when he disappeared the first time.

She hated it.

It seemed like the gods had been listening to her prayers because as soon as the thought crossed her mind of Percy coming home, Nico came running into the pavilion, panting like crazy.

"Percy…beach," he breathed.

Annabeth was the first one to stand up, and she was the first one running like her feet were on fire to the beach. When the sand came into view Annabeth's heart did a leap. There he was, surrounded by six other teenagers, but Annabeth didn't seem to care about, or notice them.

"Percy!" she called as her boyfriend came into view. The son of Poseidon spun around and cracked his stupid lopsided grin that Annabeth loved so much. She didn't stop running until she jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and even though he had only been gone three days, it felt like an eternity.

"Hey Annabeth," he said casually. Annabeth stepped back to look at him and raised her hand to slap him, but decided against it.

"You do realize the stress you put me through, right?" she asked. Percy laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Good to see you, too."

It was then when Annabeth finally took into account for the six other teenagers, who she assumed were also demigods since they got through the border, but who knows with all of the events taking place recently.

They all seemed relatively normal, although two of them looked angry.

"So is this your girl, Perce?" a red-haired boy asked, coming up and wrapping his arm around Percy's shoulder. Percy laughed and nodded, and Annabeth's heart fluttered slightly.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," she said and held out her hand to the red-haired boy. He grinned, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Jake. Nice to meet you," he said and shook her hand firmly.

"I'm guessing you're a daughter of Athena?" a girl said, coming up to Annabeth. Annabeth felt like she was looking in a mirror when she saw the girl, and laughed nervously.

"And I'm guessing you're one as well?" she said. The girl smiled and nodded.

"My name's August. Percy told me that I looked like you, I just didn't think he'd actually be _right _about something," the girl said while nudging Percy in the side. Annabeth had to restrain herself from laughing too loudly.

Even from only knowing these demigods for three days he still managed to make an impression that he was a Seaweed Brain.

"That sounds like Percy," Annabeth said, and Percy pretended to look hurt.

By now the other campers had come to see what was going on, and a small crowd had formed behind them. Annabeth felt like she had déjà vu, since the same events took place only three days ago.

"Percy!" Piper, Jason, and Leo ran over to join the group.

"Hi guys," Percy greeted casually, as if he hadn't disappeared with a mythical wolf for three days.

"We've been worried about you!" Piper scolded and hit his arm. He laughed lightly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friends or not?" Leo teased as he looked at the group in front of them.

**Percy**

Percy felt relieved to be back at camp. He was starting to feel a little homesick even if he was only gone for a few days. He had become friends with Jake, August, Kendall, and Skylar, and he knew he and Derek would never get along, but he still felt…almost vulnerable when he saw Angie.

"Right, sorry," Percy said once more. His mind was racing, and he didn't know why.

"Um, Annabeth already met Jake and August. Jake's a son of Hephaestus and August is a daughter of Athena," Percy said.

"Dude!" Leo said and walked over to Jake, "we're bros!"

"Nice!" Jake said and Percy wanted to laugh as they instantly hit it off.

"This is Kendall," Percy said signaling to the blonde girl, "she's a daughter of Hermes." Kendall waved shyly, even though Percy didn't see her as the shy type.

Some type of cheer came from the Hermes cabin as they raced over to their newly found sibling.

"Piper, this is Skylar, she's a daughter of Aphrodite," Percy said and Piper smiled widely as he did so. Skylar smiled as well and the two girls instantly started talking, but Percy didn't listen that much to their conversation.

Percy turned and realized that Derek and Angie were the only two left. He cleared his throat and glanced down at his feet, not wanting to introduce them. He didn't think they would appreciate it.

"I'm Derek, son of Ares. Prissy here apparently doesn't want to introduce me," Derek sneered, earning a few snickers from the Ares cabin. Percy shot him a glare.

"Actually Derek, I wasn't going to waste my breath on you, thanks though," he said.

"_Percy_," Annabeth hissed, and Percy wanted to laugh, but he contained himself.

"Whatever," Derek grumbled as 'oooh's emerged from the crowd of demigods. He made his way over to the Ares cabin, Clarisse greeting him with open arms. Percy knew she'd _love _to have a brother who would want to make his life miserable. He and Clarisse had cleared the water a long time ago, but he knew that she still liked to make his life…interesting with pranks all of the time.

"I don't need an introduction," Angie grumbled, and Percy rolled his eyes. He would've been glad to announce the biggest bitch of the group.

"I'm Angelia, daughter of Apollo," Angie said and was greeted by Will Solace who took her under his wing. Percy was shocked to see her open up to quickly to someone, and she and Will were talking and she even _smiled_.

Maybe she just hated Percy.

"What was her problem?" Annabeth asked softly once all of the new recruits to Camp Half-Blood had been taken in by someone in their cabin. Percy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"I have no idea," he muttered and watched as Angie was led towards the Apollo cabin. Her dark hair and tan complexion stood out against the other Apollo children's light hair, and lighter skin tone.

Annabeth looked up at Percy and he smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her, and hugged her to his side.

"I missed you," he said. Annabeth smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head. His mind was still racing. So many thoughts ran through at once it gave him a headache. He still wanted to know why Luna had sent the Night Warriors here after so long. And he wanted to know why Angie was threatened by him.

**Angelia (oooh twist)**

Angie didn't think she would like Camp Half-Blood, but gods, she did. She felt accepted, and loved, and she had only been here for…ten minutes?

She glanced over her shoulder quickly as Will (was it?) led her away from the beach. Her eyes landed on Percy and a pang of jealousy sent through her stomach. Luna had warned her many times to actually try and be _tolerable _with him. She didn't even have to be nice, only bearable, but as soon as she met him, and saw how…_perfect_ he was, she couldn't help but let her anger out.

He was everything Luna wanted in a warrior, and no matter what she did, she could never meet his expectations.

She had to admit, she felt slightly guilty for being so hostile towards her supposed leader, but she couldn't help it.

Angie had never had a proper home before, and although she considered her home Howl Hill with the other Night Warriors (minus Percy), she still felt like something was missing. Luna had raised her since she was two, and seemed to be the only one who cared about her when she was growing up.

Yeah Apollo visited her a few times, but he was also so busy, he could never stay long. As for her mother, she didn't know her. Apparently she was very young when she had her, and didn't want to stay with the responsibilities, so she split, and left Angie at an orphanage.

That's when Luna took her in, and raised her on her own. Of course, Angie didn't remember anything about that, but the only parental figure she's known since she was younger was Luna.

And now here was Percy, just coming out of nowhere, and suddenly Luna's favorite…

It wasn't fair.

Angie gritted her teeth as she turned back around and tried to listen to her new brother, Will's, rambling. She glanced over and noticed Derek going through the same thing with his new siblings. She giggled slightly as he looked over at her for help.

Derek was like an older brother to Angie, and even though he was usually reserved, he told her _everything_. He protected her like an older brother would, and she tried her best to reciprocate the actions.

Angie assumed that Luna was going to give them the night off, since it was their night to get settled in and all, and at first Angie absolutely _resented _this place because it was where Percy was from, but she actually really liked it.

She liked her siblings, she liked the cabin, she liked the atmosphere. Everything was just friendly, and family-like.

"So this is the cabin," Will said, and showed her around. It was small, but cozy, and the bunk beds stood stacked along the wall.

"I like it," Angie said admiring the decorations her siblings had managed to put up on the walls. Instruments stood along the wall opposite the one with the bunk beds and Angie smiled. She had played guitar when she was around five, one Luna had made for her to keep her occupied, but she hadn't played since.

"Make yourself at home!" Will said, "mi casa y tu casa."

Angie laughed at his attempt to use a Spanish accent and walked over to the bunk that was empty, and she assumed would be hers for a while. Will started talking to another one of her siblings; she thought her name was Jackie or something.

Angie sighed and looked at the wooden floor beneath her.

If only Angelo was here.

**Percy**

Annabeth had her head resting on Percy's chest as they lay in his cabin, neither one of them speaking. Percy felt so relaxed when he was with her, and he closed his eyes as she cuddled closer to him.

"So does this mean you'll be leaving every night?" Annabeth asked softly, breaking the silence. Percy kept his eyes closed as he buried his face deeper into her hair.

"I dunno," he murmured, the drowsiness taking over his system. Annabeth laughed lightly from beneath him and he smiled himself.

"Well let me know when you find out," she whispered. Percy sensed the sadness in her voice and cracked an eye open to look at her.

"Annabeth?" he said and she looked up at him. Grey meeting green.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. She pursed her lips and scanned his face for a moment before nodding.

"Just worried," she mumbled. Percy sighed, expecting at least that much. He pressed a kiss to her hair, before lifting her chin towards his face and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He felt her relax beneath him, as he kissed her, and she pulled him closer as he did so.

"Don't worry about me," he whispered when they pulled away. They kept the close distance between the two of them, so that when Percy spoke his lips barely brushed Annabeth's.

"You know I'm going to," she whispered back and Percy frowned, causing her to mimic his emotion.

"I can handle myself, Annabeth," he said softly, as his eyes scanned her face for any type of emotion other than worry. She smiled sadly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I know you can," she said, "just don't get yourself killed okay?"

Percy laughed louder this time and nodded before kissing her nose.

"You got it."

They continued to lay in silence, only the sounds of their breathing and heartbeats could be heard, and it slowly lulled Percy to sleep, but not fully, when they heard footsteps from outside of his cabin.

"Are you expecting someone?" Annabeth asked softly, the drowsiness in her own voice made Percy want to fall asleep even more. He lifted his head up, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"No," he murmured. Annabeth sat up this time, as well as Percy as they looked towards the door.

"I'll go check," he said and hopped off the bed.

"Um, not without me you won't," Annabeth chimed, and followed him to the door. Percy knew it was probably nothing they should worry about, and his thoughts were confirmed when he opened the door slightly, only to see Angie sitting on the beach a few feet away.

She didn't turn at all, even when the door opened, and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"It's only, Angie," he whispered to Annabeth. Annabeth peered around the doorway, with a confused look on her face before she spotted the girl.

"The one who hates you?" she questioned softly so Angie didn't hear their conversation. Percy nodded and pursed his lips.

"That's the one," he stated. Annabeth sighed and shook her head.

"It's her loss," she said and turned to him with a smile on her face, "but I'd better get going. We have cabin inspection in the morning and guess who's running it."

"You?" Percy said with a smile. She nodded.

"And Leo."

"That should be interesting," Percy chuckled, and Annabeth laughed as well. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck before leaning up and kissing him sweetly, leaving his heart racing and a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Goodnight Percy," Annabeth said softly. He smiled.

"Goodnight beautiful."

He swore he saw her blush before she turned and walked towards the Athena cabin. He sighed happily, like a girl in a movie did after her crush talked to her, and he felt ridiculous at the thought.

Then he turned to Angie who was sitting by the water. She didn't seem close enough to actually be getting wet by the water, but her toes were digging into the sand.

Percy raised an eyebrow and thought of something totally crazy to do.

He walked over and sat right down next to her, and promised himself that he'd refuse to leave until he got to the bottom of things.

**Cliffhanger kinda? Well anyways you got a bit of Angie's POV in this chapter. Who's Angelo? And what do you think will happen when Percy tries to talk to her? Please review! **

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updates! I was really busy last week. But I hope you like this chapter! There's some Percy/Angie bonding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO only my OC's**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy**

Percy plopped down in the sand right next to Angie, and as soon as he did he felt her tense next to him. Fortunately, she didn't move away like he expected her to.

"So, what brings you here?" Percy started, and rested his arms on his knees as he looked out at the sea. Angie was silent, but she didn't leave which Percy saw as a bonus.

After a few more minutes of silence, he turned to her and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. She turned her head when his gaze fell on her, as if she was embarrassed.

"Angi-" Percy caught himself, "Angelia."

He remembered that she didn't want him to call her Angie.

"You can call me Angie," she muttered when she noticed his hesitation. Percy's eyes scanned her face, for any sort of expression but the only one he could muster up was sadness. She just looked really sad, and he didn't know why.

He wanted to help. Although, he and Angie weren't on the best terms (he still didn't know why) he didn't like it when people were sad. And they were on a team; a team has to look out for each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Angie laughed cold-heartedly as she finally turned her head towards him, but still kept her eyes averted.

"Why do you care?"

Percy frowned as his eyebrows furrowed together, but he didn't take his gaze off of the olive-skinned girl.

"Because we're a team," Percy stated simply. He didn't feel any further explanation was necessary. Angie sniffled from beside him, and looked out at the water in front of them. She scoffed to herself, as if she wasn't necessarily directing it to Percy, but more herself.

"Even after the way I treated you," she said, more of a statement than a question. Percy nodded silently, still watching her.

"No wonder Luna likes you so much," she mumbled and rested her head on to top of her knees before pulling her knees close to her chest.

"What?" Percy questioned, wondering if he had heard her last comment right. Angie didn't reply, and just continued sitting in her position, watching the water that lapped up towards them, but didn't touch their feet.

"Angie," Percy pressed, but instantly wished he hadn't, because as soon as he said her name, she burst into tears, and hid her face in her knees. Percy didn't know what to do. If this was a situation with Hazel, Piper, or Annabeth he would've comforted them, but Angie didn't like him, and she might get angry if he tried anything of the sorts.

He sat there awkwardly for the first few seconds, before thinking that she needed help. Obviously something was wrong.

"Hey, don't cry," he said softly while placing a hand on her shoulder. Her whole body shook with sobs and Percy was surprised she was letting him see her in such a vulnerable state.

He sat silently, rubbing her back soothingly as she sobbed into her knees. He knew that he should just let her cry out her tears and then ask her what was wrong after the fact.

As her sobs seemed to die down to light cries, Percy sighed sadly. He felt so useless. Finally, she looked up from her knees and kept her eyes away from Percy.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be sorry," Percy assured, "but what's wrong?"

Angie wiped her eyes and sniffled lightly before hugging her knees to her chest.

"I don't wanna bother you," she whispered, "besides, I'm okay."

"Angie," Percy said while raising an eyebrow, "you're obviously not okay. So spill. You're not bothering me."

For the first time since Percy sat down, she looked at him, and her eyes scanned his face. For once, she didn't look like she wanted to murder him.

"It's a long story," she whispered.

"I've got time."

Angie looked back towards the water, as if she knew Percy wasn't going to let this go.

"I just miss him," she murmured and rested her chin, once again, on her knees.

"Miss who?" Percy pressed, watching her closely. Angie smiled slightly, but then her smile disappeared and her eyes glossed over as if she was about to start crying again.

"My brother," she said, her voice cracked slightly, but she took a shaky breath and composed herself. Percy could tell this was obviously a touchy subject for her, but he didn't want his curiosity to come out as insensitive so he sat quietly for a moment, allowing her to do the talking first.

"His name was Angelo," she continued softly, "we're twins."

Angelia and Angelo. Percy put the pieces together in his head, but continued to listen.

"When our mom gave us up and Luna took us in, we were really happy and she raised us. But one day, when we were about thirteen, all of us went on a quest to find out where Favlos was, Luna's enemy, because he was attempting to attack," Angie's voice quivered slightly as she talked.

"Well, we found him. And he killed my brother," she said bitterly, and by now a few stray tears were falling down her cheeks. Again, she refused to look at Percy.

"Angie," Percy said softly, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Angie whispered, "it was my fault."

"Don't say that," Percy said more sternly than he had expected. Angie turned and looked at him coldly, as if the old hatred for him had come back.

"Were you there? No. So you can't have an opinion," she spat, and Percy sensed some sort of blame on him. He felt a pang in his heart. He thought they were finally getting along, but she still showed signs that she hated him.

"It was my fault, okay?" she said, as another tear ran down her cheek, but she furiously wiped it away.

"I'm sorry," he said again softly, and finally looked down, away from her.

"I said, don't be," she said harshly. Percy bit his lip, and didn't say anything. It was like she finally came back to her senses that she hated him.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Angie was the one to speak, shocking Percy slightly.

"Look," she said quietly, "I'm sorry. I've been a real bitch to you."

Percy looked up at her, keeping his gaze on her. Her dark eyes were fixed on the sand, as she twirled her finger around in it, drawing different patterns.

"It's okay," he said simply, watching as she drew a flower in the sand.

"It's not," she insisted, "it's not your fault. I'm just jealous I dunno."

"Jealous of what?" Percy pressed, as he too put his hand in the sand and started drawing random designs.

Angie shrugged, but didn't say anything. She laughed lightly when her eyes fell on Percy's attempt to draw a horse.

"What?" he said defensively. Angie put her hand over her mouth and laughed quietly.

"Nice drawing," she commented. It looked like someone had drawn a big oval and stuck a monkey head on top with some sort of snake as a tail. Percy cracked a smile when she laughed. It had been the first time she had ever shown positive emotions towards him.

"Shhh," he said and scribbled his horse drawing out of the sand.

"Awe, I wanted to take a picture of it," she said while smiling.

"Hey, I made you laugh," Percy pointed it, and Angie's smile instantly wiped off of her face.

"Don't tell anyone," she said, and at first Percy couldn't tell if she was joking or not, until she broke out into a grin. And then they were both laughing.

Percy smiled at her, hoping that now they could finally be friends, but once Angie stopped laughing and her gaze fell on his, her smile wiped off of her face. Their eyes met, and she instantly stood up, breaking the gaze.

"I have to go," she said abruptly. Percy stood up next to her and wiped the sand off of his jeans.

"Uh yeah, okay," he agreed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll break your neck," she warned, and this time he could tell she wasn't joking.

"Right," he said, but she was already storming off. Percy sighed and walked into his cabin, stomping his feet before he did so to get the sand off.

Maybe they could be friends now. Maybe not. The way she threatened him before leaving kind of reinforced the idea that she didn't want to be his friend. No matter how much she opened up to him.

All Percy could wonder about was why was she jealous of him?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to write more, I think I'll have more time this week so yay! Some Percy and Angie bonding, but don't worry Percabeth is still bae, this was supposed to be more of a friendship thing between Percy and Angie, in case anyone was wondering. Unless you guys want them to end up together then that's a different story but Percabeth is still otp okay.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a while I was very busy. I hope you all had a great Halloween! Also I'd love to hear about your views on Percy and Angie. Thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot (: **

**Also ForeverJelsa: no she did not in the previous story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO sadly ): only the plot of the OCs **

**Chapter 7**

**Percy**

After Angie left, Percy flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes. He felt bad about her brother, but he also felt guilty. The way she had accused him of not being there made him wonder if it was his fault her brother was dead.

She said this had happened when they were thirteen, so almost four years ago, and Percy didn't know about Luna or any of this "Night Warrior" stuff back then, so how could he have been there?

He didn't know. But just the tone of her voice when she said it, sent a pang of guilt through his heart.

Percy turned his head and glanced out his window towards the sky. The moon was only a small sliver in the air above, only a waning crescent in the sky. Percy chewed on his bottom lip. He liked Luna and he liked the other Night Warriors (with the exception of Derek, and he didn't really know his feelings towards Angie), but he didn't know how he got caught up in this mess again.

He felt a surge of energy when he looked at the moon, even though Luna said that he would be at his strongest when it was full. He still had so many questions.

Why was he picked? He understood the whole connection between the ocean and the moon, but why was he picked _now_?

A loud crash outside interrupted his thoughts. A blood curdling scream rang in his ears and he instantly sat up and jumped out of bed. He threw his shoes on and raced out of the door.

"Percy!" Annabeth called as she ran over to him. Percy's eyes scanned his surroundings and there was smoke billowing from the Big House in the distance. Campers were running around frantically, and he had wondered what in Hades was going on.

"What's going on?" he said as he grasped Riptide in his pocket. Annabeth's eyes were wide when she reached him.

"We don't know," she said, out of breath, "but we're under attack."

Percy followed her as they raced towards the Big House. Chiron was standing with the Apollo cabin outside of the building as they shot flaming arrows towards a figure on the roof of the house. Percy squinted, but couldn't see what it was.

Campers scrambled left and right, and that's when Percy realized that there were coyotes, much bigger than your average coyote running towards them.

They were about the size of what you'd expect a full grown lion to be, and their fur was a blood red. Their eyes were an amber color, the same as Luna's, and they were glowing brightly as they raced towards confused and frightening campers. Their teeth looked as sharp as a shark's, and their claws looked like they could shred him to pieces.

But the thing that shocked Percy the most was the fire that emitted from their mouths when they barked. He looked around at the chaos, seeing the coyotes try to burn down cabins with their flammable breath, and campers frantically trying to get them away.

"What in-"

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, and instantly grabbed his arm, bringing him to the ground. He was confused at first, but noticed the coyote that was on top of the Big House had leapt for him. Luckily, Annabeth saved him.

Yet again.

Percy reached for Riptide, but panicked when it wasn't in his pocket. Instead, a silver sword, the one Luna had picked out for him in the arena at Howl Hill, had appeared in his hand. It glowed blue before fully becoming solid in his grasp. Percy glanced to his right and noticed that silver armor had slowly started to form its way onto his arms.

Soon he was covered in silver armor. Annabeth stared at her boyfriend in awe, and Percy was shocked as well.

He glanced to his left and saw that Leo and Piper were fighting off five coyotes. Leo had stepped forward, seeing as he was immune to their fire breath, and he was able to hold them off, but Percy didn't know for how long. Jason had been in the air near the roof of the Big House, trying to get the bigger coyote off of it, but now he was running towards his friends to help.

Percy heard a deep growl and he turned his head towards the big coyote that had been on the roof of the Big House and had tried to take his head off.

This coyote was much bigger than the other coyotes, it was obvious. His eyes burned a deep red, and his growl sent a chill down Percy's spine.

As if he'd heard it before…

"Perseus," the coyote growled, and as soon as he did, it brought the other coyotes to their attention. They stopped attacking the campers, and turned their attention to their leader. The campers stopped to look as well.

Percy had noticed a circle had formed around him and the coyote, and he gripped his sword in his hand.

"Get out of my camp," Percy growled, gritting his teeth. The coyote seemed to grin, almost evilly, as he stared at the demigod in front of him.

"But we're only having some fun," the coyote sneered, "aren't we?"

The other coyotes barked and whooped in agreement, and the campers raised their weapons in defense.

"You don't even remember me do you, young demigod?" the coyote chuckled as he took a step towards Percy.

"Don't go near him!" August shouted from the circle. Percy turned and saw her standing next to Annabeth who also had her sword drawn, seeing as she never retrieved her dagger from Tatarus. August also had the silver armor.

The coyote growled at August, but she didn't step her guard down. Percy's eyes met Annabeth's and for a moment he felt reassured. The look she gave him sent a surge of confidence throughout his body. He nodded in assurance to her, and she nodded back.

"Be quiet, daughter of Athena," the coyote growled, "I'm only reuniting with an old friend."

The look he gave Percy sent a chill down his spine.

"We've never met before," Percy growled. The coyote laughed.

"Oh but Perseus, we have," he sneered. He stepped towards Percy again, and Percy raised his sword a little bit more.

"Don't come closer," he warned, and the coyote cocked his head to the side.

"Very well," he said, and Percy swore he rolled his eyes.

"But does the name Favlos, ring any bells?" he said, and the evil smile once again made its way onto his face.

Suddenly, a flashback rushed into Percy's head.

He was young, maybe four or five years old, and he was sitting in a large field surrounding by a dense forest. There was a small pond under a cherry tree, similar to the one on Howl Hill. The pond was little, but beautiful and a reflection of the full moon ahead glowed in the water. There was a small cabin behind him, a wooden one. It was only two floors, with a chimney on the side, and smoke coming from the chimney. It looked cozy, but for some reason, Percy resented it.

Young-Percy sat by the pond, swirling his finger in the water, when a growl came from the house on the other side.

"Perseus!" it growled, "get in here and clean this house!"

Percy recognized the voice to be Favlos, and all of sudden he came back to his sense.

The flashback had made him dizzy and he took a step back while clutching his head and trying not to fall over.

"Percy!" Annabeth said and raced to him. She gripped his arm and the worry in her eyes made Percy force himself to stand up and act like he was okay.

"I'm surprised Luna hadn't mentioned me or anything," Favlos said while grinning like he was insane. He probably was. Percy had wished that coyotes couldn't smile.

"That's because you're beneath her," Angie growled, stepping forward slightly. She was also in her silver armor. Was this a thing now?

Favlos shot her a look, and his red eyes narrowed in on her.

"Daughter of Apollo," he sneered, "you're defending her? Even after everything she put you through? After everything _he _put you through?" Angie's eyes darted to Percy, and Percy frowned.

What did he do?

He had a feeling this had to do with her brother.

"Shut up," Angie growled. Favlos chuckled lightly.

"It was such a shame," he said while returning towards the center of circle, "Angelo would have been a great recruit for my army."

"SHUT UP!" Angie said, and then she surged forward.

"Angie no!" Derek called, trying to reach for her, but she was already racing to the coyote. She raised her sword and lunged towards the coyote. Percy raced forward to help her, but the coyote had quickly rolled to the side and lunged forward, slashing his claws at Angie's shirt. She let out a cry and fell to her knees.

By now, the other coyotes had started to attack. The campers once again, went to fight them off. Kendall and Will Solace had raced forward and knelt at Angie's side. Percy could've sworn that Favlos's eyes turned a deeper red.

"What do you want?!" Percy yelled at the coyote.

"I want Luna to pay," he growled, and lunged towards Percy. Something came over him, and he sidestepped the coyote into a tumbling ball. Annabeth had raced to Percy's side and had her sword ready. Percy wanted to tell her to go help the other campers, but he knew she wouldn't budge.

Favlos was mad now, and he raced to Percy. Percy stood his stance, and didn't move until the coyote was near him. He stepped to the side slightly when the coyote came to him, and swung his sword at the dog's foot.

Favlos yelped, and turned towards him.

"You'll pay for that, you little brat," he growled and lunged at Percy. Percy, for some reason, felt paralyzed for a moment, and right before Favlos had jumped onto him, he heard a whistle, like someone was calling their dog.

Annabeth stood behind them, and held up her sword.

"Leave him alone," she hissed.

"Annabeth, no," Percy said, "I can handle him." Annabeth's eyes met him and she shook her head.

"Oh this is interesting," Favlos sneered, "Favlos kills the girlfriend of the oh-so-great Percy Jackson!"

This made Percy's blood boil, and as soon as Favlos raced towards Annabeth, everything went red. He was so angry he was shaking and he let out a yell before racing after the big coyote.

Everything was tinted red he was so angry, and he tackled Favlos to the ground, sending them both tumbling. Percy slashed at whatever he could, as long as he kept him away from Annabeth.

Favlos was beneath him as he attacked him. He realized his sword was no longer in his hands, but he was just going and going. Attacking whatever he could.

Favlos had pushed him off of him and lunged for him, the two of them were sent tumbling in a ball. Percy couldn't hear anything other than the sound of his blood in his ears, but suddenly Favlos got off of him.

He turned and saw Luna standing there. Anger in her eyes as the other Night Warriors stood behind her, with the exception of Angie who was being treated in the infirmary.

"Favlos!" she bellowed, "get out of this place! You don't belong here!"

Favlos grinned evilly.

"Hello to you too, cousin," he sneered. Percy was breathing heavily, but he tried to focus on what was going on.

"You are not welcome here!" Luna pressed, stepping forward towards the coyote. Her eyes were glowing their usual amber color, and her ears were perked.

Favlos chuckled and turned to Percy.

"We were just having some fun," he said.

"Leave," Luna growled.

"Very well," Favlos said, "but take this as a warning."

He barked loudly, sending a puff of fire into the air and soon all of the other coyotes raced off towards the woods, but disappeared right before they hit a tree.

Favlos turned to Luna one last time and grinned the evil smirk he had on his face the whole time they were here.

"Goodbye cousin," he said before he raced after the other coyotes, and disappeared as well in a flash of light.

"Percy, are you okay?" Luna said, trotting over to him. Percy realized he was the same height as her…and he was confused. Their eyes were at the same level.

"I guess," he said, and felt weird speaking. Something was wrong.

"Dude…" Leo said, coming up to him, "you're a freaking wolf."

Percy felt his heart skip a beat and looked down at the ground. Surly in place of feet was a pair of dark blue paws.

"What the-"

"Don't panic," August assured him, and knelt next to him, but surely he was panicking.

"Why am I a wolf?!" he barked. He _barked_.

The other campers had surrounded them by now.

"It happens to all of us," August assured him, "it's a part of being a Night Warrior. Eventually you'll learn how to control it and become a wolf when you wish, but this is the first time you've done it."

"Well change me back!" Percy said. He looked down and noticed a silver chain around his neck. A silver pendant of a howling wolf was at the end of it, and he frowned. If wolves could frown, he did it.

"Dude, you look sick," Jason said in awe while standing next to him.

"Percy! We can be wolves together," Frank said as well, while grinning. Percy shot him a glare. Now was not the time for transformation jokes.

He turned to Luna desperately.

She looked up at the moon, said something in Latin that Percy couldn't quite comprehend before a bright light started to surround him. He felt strange for a moment, like someone was downing him in ice water, and then he was on his feet again.

Thank gods, opposable thumbs, he thought.

He was back in his regular clothes, but the silver chain was still around his neck. He noticed the other Night Warriors were in their regular clothes as well.

"Thank you," he said to Luna and she nodded.

"Percy, does this mean you're like a werewolf?" Piper asked while grinning as she walked up to him.

"No," he laughed and looked at Luna. He was about to ask why was Favlos here and what did he want, when Will's voice over-powered his thoughts.

"Uh Percy," he said in the distance, "you might want to come see this."

Percy pushed past his friends as he walked over to Will. His heart dropped when he saw someone lying next to him. _Annabeth_.

He ran over and knelt next to her.

"What happened?!" he asked frantically as he stared at her pale face. Her eyes were shut tightly, but she was breathing. He wanted to let out a sigh of relief when he saw her chest slowly rise up and down. Thank gods she was breathing.

Will lifted her limp head and poured some nectar down her throat, and Percy gripped her cold hand in his while he watched nervously.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" Piper said as she and Hazel raced over to their friend. Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico had come over as well and Will looked up at them.

"Guys, give her room," he said, and they stepped back a bit.

Percy clutched her hand tightly as he waited. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"Come on, Wise Girl," he whispered, and suddenly she was sputtering out the nectar that she hadn't swallowed. She coughed for a few minutes, and Percy felt his heart want to leap out of his chest.

"Ugh," she said as she finally opened her eyes, "it tastes like something burned in my mouth."

Percy grinned and leaned forward to kiss her quickly.

"You scared the living Hades out of me," he said, and Annabeth smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said, "I don't remember what happened."

"Percy turned into a wolf!" Leo exclaimed. Annabeth frowned and raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"You did what?" she asked. This time Percy was the one to grin sheepishly.

"I guess one of my new powers is to turn into wolf," he said while shrugging. Annabeth's jaw dropped slightly before she shut it closed quickly.

"Just don't do it on one of our dates," she said as Percy helped her to her feet, "I don't want to date a dog."

Percy laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. She staggered a bit, as she was still dizzy from her attack from Favlos, and so Percy lifted her bridal style and carried her to the infirmary. Will wanted to run a few tests just to make sure she was okay.

Chiron told the other campers that they could go to sleep now, and that they'd have someone keep guard during the night so they wouldn't have to worry.

Annabeth curled up against Percy's chest as he carried her to the infirmary. He kissed the top of her forehead and she gripped his shirt.

"Does this mean another war is going to happen?" she asked softly. Percy frowned and held her closer.

"I don't know," he said softly. And that was the truth. But he knew, no matter what happened, he would protect her from anything Favlos tried to do. He knew Annabeth would slap him if he ever thought she needed protecting, which she didn't, but after their little scare today, he didn't want to risk any chances.

When Percy walked into the infirmary, following Will to where he wanted Percy to put Annabeth down, he noticed Angie sitting on one of the beds.

_Shit_, he thought. He forgot about Favlos's attack on her.

Percy placed Annabeth on the bed across from Angie, and Will brought out a plate of ambrosia. Skylar was sitting next to Angie, and Percy noticed the bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"Angie," he said, and walked over to her as Will tended to Annabeth, checking to see if she had a fever, stuff like that.

"Hey," she said solemnly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing the obvious answer was that she was not, but he felt the need to ask anyways.

"Sure," she scowled. Her face was cut up, and her eyes looked red and puffy. Skylar looked at Percy, and sadness filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I told you to stop damn apologizing," Angie snapped.

"Angie," Skylar hissed, "stop."

Angie bit her lip and turned away from Percy, refusing to look at him. He figured she didn't want him here, even after their talk a while before, so he gave one last look at her and Skylar, who sent him an apologetic look, before turning back to Annabeth.

He sat next to her, and laced his fingers through hers as Will pumped her blood pressure. Annabeth turned her head to him and frowned.

"What was that about?" she whispered. Percy turned and looked at Angie who was lying on her back, but staring to her right, while Skylar talked softly to her. It looked like a one-way conversation, and Percy shook his head.

"I have no idea," he whispered.

**I hope you liked it! Any thoughts? Please review! Let's see if we can get this to maybe 20 reviews? That would make my day.**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews (: **

**By the way this chapter starts out with a flashback in case anyone gets confused.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Angelia**

_Angie was breathing heavily as she ran through the forest that seemed to crumbling around her. She didn't know what was behind her; all she knew was that she had to keep going. Her lungs were burning as she gasped for the toxic air around her._

_The smoke from the burning flames had blurred her vision with tears, but she kept running. She didn't know if the others were behind her, but what Derek had told her was to keep running. _

_So she did._

"_Angie!" August shouted, and the girl stopped running right as a burning tree fell in front of her. She whirled her head around, relieved to see the others running up to her. Their silver armor was intact and their weapons were in their hands._

"_Are you okay?" Angelo asked nervously as he ran up to his sister. His tanned skin was caked with mud, and his dark hair seemed to be singed off at the edges. _

"_Yeah," Angie answered shakily as she stared at the tree in front of them. _

"_Come on guys, we have to keep moving," Derek instructed and soon they were running again. Angie wanted to cry as she gasped for the air that wasn't in her lungs. The smoke around them had filled almost every inch of her by now. _

_She didn't glance back as they continued to run, and she felt a little relieved when Angelo made his way up next to her. They had to leap over fallen trees, dodge burning branches, and try to stay conscious through the toxic air. _

_Then they were all stopped by a familiar evil wolf who greeted them with a crass grin plastered on his blood red face._

"_Why hello Night Warriors," Favlos greeted, making sure that his vicious teeth were visible. _

"_What do you want?" Angelo exclaimed, stepping forward slightly. Angie swallowed thickly as she glanced around at the others who all had their weapons drawn. She was the youngest in this group, but she had been with Luna the longest, besides Angelo._

_Although they were twins, he was older than her by an hour. _

"_I want nothing," Favlos sneered, "except for Luna to suffer."_

"_Why do you hate her so much?" Skylar exclaimed, and Favlos turned his attention to her. _

"_Oh my dear child," he growled and took a step closer to her. Derek stepped in front of her, his sword drawn, and his face stern._

"_Don't go near her," he hissed, and Favlos cackled evilly. Just the sound made Angie want to curl up in a ball and never come out._

"_Or what, son of Ares?" he taunted, earning a glare from Derek. He didn't respond._

"_You see, Luna ruined my life," Favlos continued, as if the little mishap between him and Derek never happened, "and I think it's only fair to return the favor."_

"_You'll never defeat her," Angelo sneered, "you're beneath her."_

_Favlos growled menacingly as he stared at the son of Apollo. _

"_You say that now," he threatened, "but just wait, once that idiotic son of Poseidon-" _

"_Favlos!" a familiar growl emitted from behind Angie, and she almost wanted to cry for happiness when she saw Luna standing behind her. Her ears were perked in their usual position when she's irritated or amused. _

_Angie assumed it wasn't the latter. _

"_Leave my warriors alone," Luna said, in a tone that suggested she was completely calm. Favlos laughed once more, with a cruelty behind it, as he stared at his cousin._

"_I was only having a little fun," he commented, his sneer continuing to send chills down Angie's spine. _

"_Well you've had enough," Luna said and stepped in front of the rest of the Night Warriors. _

"_No, dear cousin, see that's where you're wrong," Favlos growled, and then he let out a bark so loud it rang in Angie's ears for a good thirty seconds after he did it. _

_Suddenly, coyotes emerged from the depths of the burning forest, all of them staring at the warriors like they were their prey. _

"_Stop this," Luna said, "you know that they are not at a strong enough power yet."_

"_Which is all the more reason to do it, isn't it?" Favlos sneered, and before Angie could react a coyote tackled her to the ground._

"_Angie!" Angelo yelled, and ran over to help, but Angie was holding her own. She gripped the coyote's paws in her hands so hard that it yelped, and then she flipped them over so her knees were straddling the coyote._

_It snapped at her hands, breaking the skin a little bit, but she managed to swing her foot forward and kick it so hard its eyes rolled to the back of its head, and it was knocked out._

_When she stood up and looked around, it looked like a full war had broken out. Each of the Night Warriors were fighting against a coyote, while Luna and Favlos were circling each other. _

_Angie went over to help Skylar who was taking on two coyotes at once, and the two girls worked together to knock them both out. _

"_Thanks," Skylar said to her before turning to the next few coyotes who jumped out of the woods. They just kept coming._

_Suddenly, five coyotes circled Angie, and she didn't know what to do. There was no way she could take on five of these vicious coyotes (who were much bigger than the regular coyote) by herself. She glanced around nervously, but everyone else was occupied with their own battle. _

_She gritted her teeth and held her sword in a ready stance, and lunged at the first coyote. She felt claws tear into her back and she let out a cry, but forced herself to push them off of her as much as she could._

_Another coyote went for her foot, and definitely broke the skin. Angie let out another cry of pain as the blood started seeping through her pants. She used most of the strength she had and brought the sword down on the coyote that had bitten her foot harshly, and turned it to dust with one swipe._

"_She has the power doesn't she," Angie heard Favlos growl, but she didn't pay much attention to what he said until he was in front of her, watching as she tried to fight of the remaining four coyotes. _

"_Leave her alone," Luna hissed and stepped in between Angie and Favlos. _

_Favlos barked wildly, even worse than he did the first time, and lunged for Angie._

_She knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off, let alone the others, and she felt her energy slowly draining. She was ready to give up, but the impact that she thought she would feel from Favlos never came._

"_No!" someone shouted, but Angie couldn't tell who at the moment. She let out a cry of fury as she slashed her sword through two of the four coyotes and turned them to dust. By now, Derek and Jake had run over and was helping her, and soon the two coyotes remaining turned to dust._

_When Angie realized that the fighting had completely stopped around her, she tried catching her breath. She glanced around, and noticed that all of the coyotes were gone, including Favlos, but the thing that caught her eye, was Angelo, lying on the ground as Luna hovered over him._

_Skylar and August were kneeling next to him, as tears were already running down their cheeks. Angie felt paralyzed as she stared at the scene in front of her. Her eyes were wide and she could already feel them brimming with tears as she ran over to her limp brother. There was a gash deeper than the Grand Canyon in the side of his stomach._

"_No no no no," she cried as she fell to her knees next to him, "tell me he's alive." _

_Kendall, Jake, and Derek walked over solemnly behind her, none of them saying a word. Luna looked up, as a silver tear dripped from her eye._

"_I'm sorry my child," she croaked, barely above a whisper. _

_Tears instantly spilled over Angie's eyes as she stared at the closed eyes of her brother. She didn't know what happened next, all she knew was she was sobbing and screaming, and everything inside of her burned and ached._

_She wanted to curl up into a ball and combust, but a pair of arms encircled her, which she later realized was Derek._

_She clung to his shirt as she screamed and sobbed and let her emotions take over her. _

Angie woke up in a cold sweat and realized that someone had been shaking her. Percy and August loomed over her in the dark of the infirmary.

"Are you alright?" August asked as a look of concern crossed over her face. Angie realized that she was trembling, and she couldn't stop. Her face felt wet and it was only then when she realized she had been crying. Silent tears still made their way down her cheeks, but she didn't acknowledge them.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Percy said, and Angie looked up at him. Why was he here?

Oh right, probably Annabeth.

"Bad dream," Angie mumbled, as she tried to catch her breath. Images of Angelo filled her mind and more tears instantly spilled over her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," August said soothingly and sat at the edge of the bed. Angie felt her whole body shake with sobs almost the same as when the events actually occurred.

"G-Get Derek," she sobbed, thinking that he was the only person she wanted for comfort right now.

"Okay, I'll be right back, don't worry," August said and stood up quickly, walking past Percy and out of the infirmary.

Angie was grateful when Percy didn't speak, not that she didn't want him to (well she didn't actually) but because she didn't want to talk, and he did exactly what she needed right now. He gave her a hug.

He was gentle of course, avoiding the bandages that were wrapped around her stomach from the previous attack.

Just the thought of Favlos brought back memories of that night with Angelo. He had saved her. It was her fault. If she hadn't been so stupid and gotten caught in the middle of five coyotes, she could've helped him, she could've stopped him. Dammit, it was her fault.

"It was m-my fault," she sobbed into Percy's shoulder as he hugged her.

"No it wasn't, it's okay," he said softly as he rubbed her back soothingly. The door to the infirmary opened and Derek jogged over.

"Angie, what happened?" he said as concern filled his face, and Percy pulled away so he could get to her. Angie took one look at Derek's face and instantly burst into a trembling sob again.

"Hey, shh, shh it's okay," he said as he hugged her. She buried her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly as the tears streamed down her cheeks and the image of Angelo's face filled her mind.

**Percy**

Percy felt awful when he saw how distraught Angie was. She had been screaming the word 'No' and Angelo's name over and over in her sleep by the time August and Percy had reached her.

Percy was sleeping in the infirmary next to Annabeth's bed when she started, and by the time he went to get August from the Athena cabin, Angie was in a full-on sob.

Annabeth looked on with concern as Percy walked back over to her bunk, now that Derek was there to comfort Angie.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, still trying to wake fully up. It was only around four in the morning, and Percy felt tired himself.

"Bad dream," Percy answered and took a seat next to Annabeth again. She sighed and looked over at the pair. Percy could see Angie trembling from here and he sighed and looked down. He knew her brother was a touchy subject with her, but he never knew what actually _happened_.

"Go back to sleep, Wise Girl," Percy whispered, "it'll be okay."

Annabeth looked at him uneasily, but her eyelids were already growing heavy. Percy took her hand gingerly and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

He stayed like that for a while, just holding her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles and glancing over at Angie occasionally.

Derek had sat down next to her, and he told August to go back to the Athena cabin, and that he could handle it from here. Percy watched as he saw a side of Derek he hadn't seen before; a soft and caring one.

He whispered soft things to Angie until she was curled up in a ball and slowly falling asleep. Percy didn't sense anything romantic coming from the two, the chemistry wasn't like that. It was more protective, like Percy was to Hazel.

Derek looked up and for a moment his eyes met Percy's gaze. Percy nodded to him, and Derek nodded curtly back, as if they were having a silent conversation of truce.

Then he turned back to Annabeth and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He rested his head down next to hers and slowly felt himself drift off to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! This was more of a filler chapter I'm sorry, but it was mainly to get more on Angie's background. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Thanks for reading :) xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


End file.
